


Deja Vu

by George_Benji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death loop, Deja Vu, Fuck is said like once and there's a reference to a kiss, Groundhogs Day, M/M, so there's that I guess, they both live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Lance feels like he's done this a million times already. What is going on and why is that cute bookshop owner so familiar?





	Deja Vu

As soon as the alarm went off, Lance's hand was smashing down on it. The annoying beeping noise sounded like Hell. Lance had heard it too many days in a row it seemed to hear it and stay sane. Pulling the sleeping mask off his face, Lance looked around in the dim early spring morning light.

 

Across the room, Lance's radio was softly playing the radio. He shut it off as he wiped the sleep from his eyes; Actions that came as natural as the turning off of the alarm. Lance dropped his robe and made his way to the bathroom in a white undershirt and blue boxers.

 

A quick shower and cup of coffee later, Lance was scrolling through his twitter. Though every single post was new, he felt as if he'd read them all a million, possibly more, times before. Testing his feeling, he predicted the exact message of the next tweet and was correct to the emoji.

 

A sick feeling swelled in his stomach. Something told him it was time to leave his apartment. Lance felt weirded out, as if he knew exactly where to go… but not where to be, if that made sense. It didn't make sense to Lance.

 

Lance made his way out of his apartment, as he exited the building, a girl with dark skin and long silver hair was entering the building. If not for Lance stepping back a second before he saw her, they would have ran into each other. 

 

“Sorry,” the girl said, a sheepish blush covering her face.

 

“My fault, really,” Lance said over his shoulder as he began to walk faster. Something was telling him to go faster. But where?

 

He broke into a full out sprint, jumping and turning around people and things on the downtown city sidewalk as if he knew exactly where they'd be. Something was going on. He needed to be somewhere. He was looking past something. Turning his head every direction, Lance continued down the street.

 

He had been sprinting so long, his lungs felt like they were about to catch fire. Standing still and panting, Lance took in his surroundings. 

 

**THERE.**

 

Just across the street was a small bookshop, easy to miss between the masses of businesses in the city.

 

Feeling something tugging him forward, Lance walked across the street, knowing somehow that there would be no cars. Lance burst into the bookshop feeling like he was early. This was the first time that day it felt like he'd only done some a hundred times, rather than millions upon millions of times.

 

There was one computer set up with a printer in a corner next to a table for reading at or studying and a few two feet tall shelves with books pulled precariously in and on them. The room had a small checkout area with a door leading somewhere behind it. As Lance entered the shop, a bell jingled prompting a person to emerge from the door.

 

“Welcome to Keith and Katie's Bookshop,” the person didn't seem too interested in what they were saying.

 

Lance felt, somehow, that he had fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until something. Until one-eleven.

 

“Hi!” Lance still felt breathless from the running.

 

The worker looked up from the ground and met Lance's eyes. As soon as they met, Lance knew so much random information. There were so many images flashing through his head. So much emotion.

 

“Do I know you?” the guy asked Lance, it seemed like he wanted to say more but was unable to put it into words.

 

“I… I'm not sure. What's your name?” Lance felt a cold chill run down his spine. What the fuck was going on.

 

“Keith…” he pointed half-heartedly to the name tag on his shirt.

 

Lance felt his eyes widen. Keith. Trying the name out on his tongue felt so natural. Almost too natural. Seriously what the fuck.

 

“I'm Lance,” saying the words out loud brought a similar reaction to Keith that Keith's name had brought to Lance.

 

“I do know you, don't I?”

 

Lance tried to take a deep breath and close his eyes. This only made the flashing images more prominent. “There's… You're a very nice guy…” 

 

Keith. Lance stumbling into the shop to see Keith with a gun to his head. Keith with a quarter-sized hole in his head. Keith being shoved into a wall as bursted into the shop. Lance being shot in the gut. Keith crying his eyes out because somehow, he could remember everything that time. Everything, Lance! Lance shoving Keith into the employee only area and the two being so scared that they were found anyway. Keith with his eyes shut and lips locked with Lance's. Keith stepping in front of Lance, only to have the bullet pass through him and hit Lance as well.

 

“What do we do?” Keith's voice sounded so quiet and scared.

 

“Here,” Lance pulled Keith from behind the cash register and took him outside the shop. “Let's do the one thing we haven't thought to do already.” Keith caught on quickly and laces his fingers with Lance's. The two of them crossed the street and leaned against the brick wall.

 

Right on time, the thug with the concealed pistol entered the bookshop looking to get a bit of cash for whatever reason in whatever way they could get it.

 

Lance had already called the police and you could hear the sirens from only a block away.

 

Keith looked over at Lance as the police arrived to arrest the thug. “Thank you, Lance.”

 

Lance looked at Keith to see there were tears falling down his face like the time he remembered everything clearly before Lance could. “What's wrong?”

 

“All this time… just so you could save my life.” Lance used his hand that wasn't holding Keith's to wipe the tears off his face.

 

“Keith, you were the one who saved my life.”

 

“You could have just stayed in your apartment. You didn't have to meet me today. You didn't have to keep trying.”

 

Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug. “Your everyday becomes meaningless when you're just going through it to go through it. I don't remember why I stumbled into your shop that first day so many years ago by now… I remember doing it. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you. Sure my days went pretty similar after meeting you, but if I hadn't I'd've been stuck in that loop until I died for real. Every single day I got to re-meet you and learn new things about you. It was worth dying for.”

 

Keith's grip on Lance's shoulders tightened. “I love you so much,” Keith mumbled into Lance's armpit.

 

With the flashing red and blue lights of the cop cars, Lance felt happy for the first time in almost a hundred years exactly.

  
“I love you more, I bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally planned to kill Lance at the end as if it wasn't the end of the loop but I think I like this better. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
